Computers and communication terminals use connectors with crosstalk reduction means for transmitting high-frequency signals between an apparatus and a communication cable (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
FIG. 21 is a perspective view illustrating a terminal construction for a known connector.
In FIG. 21, 811 is a terminal holding member attached to a housing used for a communication connector, for example, compliant with RJ-45 standards, which holds eight wire shaped terminals 861a to 861h. Each of terminals 861a to 861h comes into contact with each plug connector terminal connected to the tip of a communication cable (not illustrated).
In addition, terminal holding member 811 is equipped with printed board 891. Printed board 891 is equipped with eight conductive via holes formed thereon to which tails 868a to 868h of terminals 861a to 861h are inserted and connected, in addition to being equipped with eight connection terminals 851 corresponding to each of terminals 861a to 861h. Connection terminals 851 come into contact with apparatus side terminals on an apparatus (not illustrated). Each of connection terminals 851 is connected to each via hole through a conductive trace (not illustrated), thereby electrically connecting to tails 868a to 868h of the corresponding terminals 861a to 861h. 
Terminals 861a to 861h extending in the anteroposterior direction are arranged side by side, with some of terminals 861a to 861h crossing each other at crossing region 867 in the middle of the extension. Specifically, terminals 861a and 861b, terminals 861d and 861e, and terminals 861g and 861h cross each other. Arranging crossing region 867 generates couplings to compensate for crosstalk, thereby enabling crosstalk to be reduced.
Patent Document 1: JP2001-118642A